A collection of related knives is found in United States patents and foreign patents and publications collected by examiners in Class 30, subclasses 165, 272, 276, 309, 312, 314, 315, 346, 342 and 356; and in Design class 7, subclasses 142, 150, 151 and 106.
Examples of pertinent patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 424,954 has a curved blade on a table knife with a silverware handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 80,765 discloses a harness knife rounded blade with pointed ends and central rounded handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 513,077 the handle extends upward from the blade middle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,519 is directed to a fruit cutter with a rounded cutting edge and pointed ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 587,873 is a scraper of general interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,752 has a blade shape an handle position of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 181,918 shows chopping knives with a rounded blade of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 188,976 shows a rounded blade with central rounded handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 457,385 shows a tobacco knife rounded blade and a central rounded handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 33,031 discloses a tang on the blade of this patent. The handle is not football-shaped.